Behind Her Red Eyes
by Luffie
Summary: When Riku goes away to America as a foriegn exchange student, Daisuke finds himself falling in love with the new girl at school. But just what exactly is the secret behind this girl? [puppy dog eyes] please read [whimper]
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Riku has unfortunately left for America as a foreign exchange student leaving Daisuke all alone. Suddenly a new girl appears and it's love at first site. Not only does Daisuke fall in love with this mysterious girl, but Dark as well. Unfortunately for Daisuke, Risa tells her sister of this disturbing news and she immediately flies back to Japan to win back Daisuke's heart. Can Riku beat the mysterious Luffie? Just who is Luffie?

**Author's note:** Konichiwa! I hope that you enjoy my fanfic. Don't forget to review! I beg you to review. If you don't my heart will be crushed and I'll die. How will you be able to sleep at night? After all, you'll live with the burden of me dying because you didn't review. I can take criticism if you're worried about my feelings. Just review, whether the comments be bad or good. Well, lets get on with the story.

**Quote:** If you continually give, you will continually receive-fortune cookie I ate at lunch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N.Angel, however, I do own my OC, Luffie, so don't even think of taking credit for her creation. (not that you would, but I can get a tad paranoid)

**Prologue **

The girl's red eyes bore into the brick building as the wind wildly blew her long hair. The sun made her blonde curls dance with beauty and her eyes haze over with gloss. _Why is the sun shining on such a horrid day? Why must I go to this retched school? Why couldn't we have just stayed at our old town? _Tears began to fall from her eyes. Although she whipped them away, more continued to fall and she had no choice but to give up her frivolous efforts.

She regained her composure and whipped away the tears that stained her cheeks. All the students had already gone in and she knew that she was way late, yet still she stood there. The ringing of a bell startled her. _It must be the end of first period. _The girl waited until the bell for second period sounded and then cautiously began to walk towards the doors of the building. She pushed the heavy wooden door open and entered the hallway.

Sighing at her inevitable fate she took out the map of the school she had received at registration. All her classes had been marked; her second period took place in the second classroom on the right. _Damn, they could have made it farther. _It seemed that Lady Luck wasn't smiling upon her today. Letting out another sigh she moved to the door.

Why hadn't she come on time? If she had then one of the staff would have interrupted the class so that the teacher could introduce her. Now she had to interrupt the class. Hesitantly she knocked on the door.

The teacher's voice stopped in mid sentence and she could hear the echo is footsteps made as he walked across the room. Her heart began to pound and it seemed an eternity before the door finally opened.

"Yes?" the teacher inquired.

"I-I'm a-a new st-student. I came late so, will you please introduce me?" she bowed in respect.

"Yes, but tell me your name first." The teacher's voice was kind and that eased her nerves.

"My name is Luffie, Luffie Kurosawa," the girl replied.

"Wait here for a second." The teacher moved back to his desk and faced his students.

"Well, today we have a surprise. Although I'm not the one who should really be doing this, the surprise was late." The teacher looked her way and winked. "We have a new student. Her name is Luffie Kurosawa."

Luffie entered the room and bowed. "Arigato! I'm glad to be here."

When she glanced back up her eyes met those of a boy in the back. His red hair grew wildly and his red eyes were flushed with surprise. _Who is he? _

**End Note's:** I know it's short, but it's a prologue so it's allowed to be short. Anyhow, **REVIEW!** I can't stress the importance of reviewing. If you have any questions I'll answer them in the next chapter, 'kays? Anyhow, please keep a look out for the next chapter, review, and take a shower everyday. Also, put deodorant on after your shower and put on fresh clothes. Make sure you put the deodorant on before the clothes. Don't forget to brush your teeth either! Just a few words of advice. Bye!


	2. Chapter One: Love at First Site

**Author's Notes:** Yes…I posted this on the same day, but I'm really bored…it's Christmas break so I'll be updating chapters a lot. Then school will come again and I'll ignore my fanfic for a while until another day off…it's known as homework and other duties that I have on the internet that come before my fanfic. Don't get me wrong, this fanfic is very important to me. After all, writing is my dream and this fanfic allows me to put my skills to use and improve them through your reviews. Yes, comment on my writing and not just the story. It would really help this future writer. It's night time…I get real serious when it's night…I'll be cheery and happy self by tomorrow. Well, I'll go on with the story.

**Questions: **Are her eyes the same shade as Daisuke's?

**Answer: **Yep! I love that shade of red.

**Disclaimer:** I don't get why we have to do this on a fanfic site, but since you all do it I'll be a follower…I do not own D.N.Angel, however I own my OC, Luffie. In case that was all too confusing(though I don't see how it could be), let me state the highlight…I do **not** own D.N.Angel.

* * *

Chapter One: Love at First Site

Daisuke had been fiddling around in his notebook when Risa came up. She wore a face of anxiety and he automatically assumed the worse. He hung his head down and began to cry.

"What happened to Riku? Will she live?" he said whipping the tears away and looking Risa in the eye.

"Of course not! She just kinda, um, left to go to America for six months as a foreign exchange student."

"What?" Daisuke yelled jumping out of his seat.

"She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to be all mopey before she left. She'll call you tonight so don't worry about it." Risa ran off not wanting to deal with Daisuke's fuming.

Soon the bell rang and first period ended. Daisuke moodily stomped off to his next class. _She should have at least told me yesterday!_

**Don't wine. She wanted every minute she had left with you to be special…not wasted. You have to admit that you would have completely ruined it.**

_Shut up Dark! I would not have! Just to have Risa surprise me with it today was cruel. I wouldn't be so mad if she had just told me._

**Well, she knows that your anger will subside by the time she gets back and you spent the time she had left happily so I'd say her plan worked out perfectly.**

_Yeah, for her. Now I'm left here confused and mad. I wish that the six months were up already._

**Oh well, just wait patiently until then. Don't take your anger out on anyone either.**

_Well aren't you just full of wisdom._

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the classroom door. The teacher went and answered it then came back to announce a new student. _Why'd they come so late?_

**I don't know.**

All thoughts left Daisuke when she entered the room. She took a bow and his heart nearly stopped from anxiety. When her red eyes met his, he nearly passed out. He also noticed that Dark felt the same feelings otherwise he would be transforming. _How can she make me feel this way when I don't even know her? _

Dark didn't respond. The girl soon broke eye contact and made her way to a desk the teacher had pointed out. It was the one directly beside Risa's and straight in front of his. It was Riku's old desk. _Why did she have to get that desk? _

**Most people would find it lucky if the girl of their dreams got the desk in front of them.**

_Riku's the girl of my dreams! Not her! I don't even know her name!_

**It's Luffie. **

_Maybe she's the girl of your dreams and not mine._

**Don't be silly. Besides, I know what feelings were rushing through your head when she walked through the door.**

_You felt the same way. Otherwise I would have transformed._

Dark became silent and Daisuke decided to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Luffie off his mind and it didn't help that she was only two feet away. Suddenly she turned around and caught him off guard.

"Can I borrow a pencil please?" her voice was soft, yet there was clear resentment in it.

Daisuke handed her one of his pencils and she turned back around.

**She doesn't want to be here, you can tell by her eyes.**

_Wonder why._

**Maybe we should find out.**

_What's that suppose to mean?_

**It means you get up the courage to talk to her and ask her.**

Daisuke was the one to initiate silence this time. Finally the bell rang that ended the period. Daisuke tried to make a hasty escape, but the traffic blocked him. Before he knew it he was standing right next to Luffie.

"Why do you hate coming here?" Daisuke blurted out before he could stop.

Luffie froze. "I hate coming here because I hate people like you." She shoved everyone aside and ran out of the room; tear streaming down her face.

* * *

_Everything was going so well and then he had to ask me that one question! _Luffie had chosen the girl's bathroom as her hiding place. There was no way he could follow her and apologize.

**Why do you hate coming here?**

A dark voice from within her asked.

_Because, I know that in the end my fate is inevitable…that shortly, I will no longer be alive._

**Now, I won't let you die. You are my tamer and if you go I go. **

_Precisely! That's why I must die! To stop you from getting out! Now that you're able to emerge I must do everything in my power to bring about my death!_

**Fool! You will never be able to do such a thing. I will live forever. Muw ha ha ha!**

* * *

Riku let out a shiver. _I hope Daisuke's not too mad with me. I should have told him before I left. He must be awfully mad right about now. _

Riku looked at the quaint little house before her. This would be her new home for six months. _Sorry I did this, but I wanted to see who I was. I can't love you fully Daisuke until I know who I am and I can't find who I am when I'm around you. _

_

* * *

_

**End Notes: **I think I regained some of my perkiness…if only a little. Anyhow, I'm thinking of writing a short story after each chapter…kinda continuing the one that was started in volume one. Got the idea off a forum. They mentioned the short story today and I thought _Hey why not?_ Since there was no answer good enough as to why not do it and since it's so unique I'm gonna go a head and start the next chapter…just thought I'd let you know. Would start this chapter, but I'm mage tired and a lot of time has passed since I wrote this. I also have to proofread so right now isn't a good time for me to write the short story. Well, just rambling on. I'll go now, bye!


End file.
